Non-invasive optical imaging capitalizing on the transmissive properties of the near-infrared spectrum is a rapidly evolving molecular imaging approach complementary to MRI, PET, or SPECT. Optical imaging is inexpensive and allows in vivo imaging of intact animals with spatial resolutions less than 1 mm. Significant strides in structural detection of tumors and functional imaging of blood flow, metabolism, and protease activities have recently been accomplished in both animal models and humans. The next generation of optical imaging approaches will depend on novel contrast reagents that specifically identify structures or functions within intact animals. We propose to accelerate the development of optical imaging techniques, as well as to generate novel optical contrast reagents for near infrared molecular imaging. We will modify an existing optical imaging system to optimize the sensitivity and spatial resolution with advances in both hardware and software for intracranial imaging of intact mice. We will also develop a suite of molecular imaging probes that will target specific intracranial structures, with applications for in vivo imaging for a broad range of neurological diseases. We will develop fluorescent probes for non-invasive measurement of grey matter, white matter, cerebral vasculature, and the pathological protein aggregates found in Alzheimer's disease. Successful implementation of these techniques will not only aid in the characterization of the natural history of structural alterations in the brain in a variety of animal models, but will serve as a quantitative end-point for evaluation and screening of therapeutics aimed at ameliorating the progression of disease in animal models. This proposal brings together a multidisciplinary team with a broad range of experience. Principal investigator Brian Bacskai at MGH has extensive experience in optical imaging, in vivo detection of neuropathology and biomedical engineering. The multidisciplinary team includes MIT chemist Timothy Swager, U. Pittsburgh Psychiatrist/Chemist William Klunk, MGH optical engineer David Boas, MGH Neuroanatomist Brad Hyman, and MGH Neuroscientist Steven Reeves. The combined efforts from this project will lead to a new arsenal of molecular imaging tools to exploit the newly emerging technology of NIR spectroscopy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]